dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lie Ren vs Batman
Lie Ren vs Batman is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixtieth DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 10! RWBY vs DC! The loss of their parents pushed them down the path of being heroes, but who prevails in a DBX? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Moving swiftly, Ren managed to infiltrate a warehouse, filled with supplies and dust crystals. He spoke into his scroll. "Jaune, I found the dust. But I'm not alone..." he turned and looked overhead, firing into the shadows as a figure leaped out of sight again. "Ren? What is it?" Nora asked, also in the group call. Ren closed his eyes, trying to read the person he was against. "I don't know... think he's acquainted with Salem?" Batman then threw a batarang, shattering the scroll. Ren threw it down and turned around to face Batman. The superhero swung down and attempted to land a kick on Ren, but the huntsman was ready for him. Ren flipped backwards and landed safely, before raising his weapons to face off with the Caped Crusader. Here we go! ''' On the front foot, Ren rushed Batman, firing several rounds from the Stormflowers. Batman blocked the shots with his arm raised and met a kick with a chop. The two clashed, pressing against each other desperately trying to undo the other's guard. "You'd be wise to give up." Batman stated. "I was going to suggest the same for you." Ren responded, knocking Batman back. The hero threw batarangs from his prone position, knocking Ren down. Batman then got to his feet, planting an elbow in the huntsman's face. Ren backed up, throwing kicks and punches of his own to try and slow Batman down. Batman responded with a stiff punch to the jaw, dazing Ren. Batman then threw a crate, which Ren managed to counter by shooting down and out the air. He then caught Batman in the stomach with an elbow, knocking Batman out and through the warehouse door. Batman rolled to a side, recovering and throwing a smoke bomb at Ren's feet. The huntsman gritted his teeth as a batarang dug into his arm. Ripping it out, he closed his eyes to try and sense Batman's presence again. Batman threw a wire, tangling Ren's legs and tripping him. Batman then dragged him out to him, standing tall over the huntsman. "Don't waste my time..." he said, turning around. Not giving in yet, Ren grabbed the dagger from his leg and used it to cut through the wire. Freed, he threw his Stormflowers at Batman. He caught them, but he also caught a roundhouse kick and forced him to release Ren's weapons. Lie then fired at Batman, nailing him in the stomach and pinning him against a crate. Batman reached for a stun grenade, hurling it at Ren. The explosion did its job, making Ren lose vision and hearing. Just the opening Batman needed! He raced into Ren, suplexing him onto the concrete. Luckily, Ren's aura was still active, and he was able to get back to his feet. Batman tried a swift kick at Ren's knees, but the huntsman raised his back foot and clocked Batman in the chin. Ren then slashed Batman in the side of the face, ripping a part of the mask and cutting into his skin. Batman shrugged off the pain and grabbed at Ren's hand. With a twist of the arm, a crunch could be heard and Ren dropped the Stormflower to the floor, shouting out in pain. Batman then grabbed Ren by the hair and threw him at the warehouse wall. The huntsman landed hard against the metal surface, but was still surviving. Back to his feet, he allowed his aura to immediately work on repairing his hand. Using his uncrushed hand, Lie equipped his second Stormflower and made a move for Batman. Ren's strikes were quick, but Batman was just a step quicker at the moment. The superhero was able to keep Ren at bay with kicks and chops, calculated and intent on knocking the huntsman's limbs off target. Ren backed up, opening a crate of dust behind him. Grabbing a handful of fire and ice crystals, he hurled them at Batman, who cloaked himself in his cape... which then immediately was frozen overhead. Ren shot up and fired down on Batman, who was trying to remove the cape for a start. Once he had done that, he tried to throw more batarangs, but Ren managed to knock them away with Stormflower's blade. Ren then struck the hand of Batman, severing it from the rest of his body. Bruce threw Ren over his shoulder with his remaining good hand, and punted him back several feet. As Batman came in for the closing move, Ren threw his dagger into the chest of Batman. The hero was stunned, and Ren was able to walk up to him and deliver a powerful strike with his aura, causing the Caped Crusader to explode on the spot. '''DBX Thank you, Monty! Conclusion And the winner is: Lie Ren! Category:Peep4Life Category:DBX fights made for commemoration Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Comic Books vs Web Shows themed DBXs Category:DC vs RWBY Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights